


gimme more

by Honeythieff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeythieff/pseuds/Honeythieff
Summary: The one about jealousy, dares and sunset.





	gimme more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowers_in_the_Attic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_in_the_Attic/gifts).
  * A translation of [gimme more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330048) by [Flowers_in_the_Attic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_in_the_Attic/pseuds/Flowers_in_the_Attic). 



This time they celebrates New Year as Europeans do. First, they are grown up enough to make it on their own. Besides, they want something new. To be completely and indecently drunk with their university pals at a stay-over party, as an option.

_They_ are Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi. Kuroo was the first one who initiated. It was easy to drag Bokuto into the idea. Akaashi, by contrast, was tough to convince. It`s true – drunk loud parties are never close to Akaashi. He`d prefer to spend peaceful time with these two dorks in the kitchen, drinking vine and kissing Kuroo, while Bokuto is out in the balcony, smoking. But both Kuroo and Bokuto respond with one voice that they can have that peaceful time whenever they want. New Year, on the other hand, happens once in a year. The last reason is undeniable, and Akaashi agrees under numerous and persistent “Akaaaaashi, `t will be fun!”, and honest “I just wanna get drunk, and we do not have _that_ much money, even if the three of us chip in”.

So here they are, at a house of one of Kuroo`s course mate. It is two hours after midnight. Everybody still toasts each other. Congratulations and funny stories sound from everywhere. The music flows, and the drunk games are in high gear. Akaashi plays as well, but not as much as Kuroo and Bokuto do.

Akaashi secretly wishes for cozy kitchen get-togethers with both of them.

It just sort of happens that some of the guys gather into small groups and wander around the house.

Akaashi is extremely _un_ joyful when he looks at his-school-friend-slash-former-Furukodani-captain. He is also extremely _un_ joyful when he looks at his-significant-other-slash-former-Nekoma-captain. That`s because both Bokuto and Kuroo guzzle drinks excessively. Akaashi has to watch them snack every once in a while.

Then goes _this_. Very drunk condition when those two declare their love to each other…

“Tetsu, I love you so much!” announces Bokuto with passion and even stops eating fries. “You are my best bro forever and ever. I`ll save my delicious fries for you and won`t eat it at all. Can you believe that?! That`s how much I love you, Tetsubro!”

Kuroo, who is drunk enough, smirks, looks at Bokuto for several minutes, and gives him a sloppy kiss on a cheekbone.

“I love you too, Kotabro,” he answers quietly near the cheekbone. “You are lovelier than sunrise. You shines brighter than the sun does. Today we are so gonna wait for morning, and you will see it.”

Akaashi sits next to them, half-lying on the couch. He watches the whole scene and snorts. This confessing has become a tradition. Kuroo always says, “You are lovelier than sunrise” to Bokuto and asks to wait for morning. Later they go outside. So what if winter, none of them cares about cold and snow. Those dorks are too boozed to freeze and even to be afraid of being frozen. They take Akaashi with them, as they both love him incredibly.

Akaashi hides his smile behind the glass of vine when he catches Bokuto`s worried look. Bokuto silently concerns whether Akaashi cares for the drunk kiss.

Every time Kuroo does that thing, Bokuto always concerns.

Akaashi keeps mysteriously silent or smiles enigmatically, but never answers this question aloud. He has known them both since the high school. Since then he has gone through different kind of morbid jealousy towards his Kuroo and Kuroo`s best bro.

Kuroo and Bokuto are very much alike in a certain way. They communicate easily with each other. Together they can do unreasonable, foolish things. Not to mention their special bro bond. May be, deep in his gut, Akaashi wouldn`t mind to give in and join a weird duet. Be like them. But he cannot. That would be a disaster. Bokuto and Kuroo hardly ever consider their actions. Akaashi is the one who always faces the consequences. He restrains and controls them as best as he can. That`s why he feels like a third wheel. As if they both are made of the same breed, but Akaashi is not.

He never will.

Anyway, Akaashi is jealous of Kuroo with Bokuto. He truly is, but never lets himself reveal these feelings, hiding them behind the glass of vine.

In his head, Akaashi reminds himself that Kuroo _loves_ him.

The only place where Akaashi can loosen it all up is a dance floor.

While Kuroo and Bokuto keep confessing each other, Akaashi distracts himself and looks at dancing people. He does want to join.

He tries to sneak through the couch and a journal table where all of them sit, but Kuroo effectively kicks his leg forward. Having stumbled, Akaashi falls on Kuroo. His hands bumps into the back of the couch; Kuroo`s hands are immediately on his hips.

Akaashi is few inches away from him. He feels Kuroo`s warmth breath on his own lips and drowns in Kuroo`s eyes, like in the whirlpool. Kuroo looks extremely smug and lustful, and Akaashi understands it all was rigged.

Akaashi loses sense of time, forgets about everything. He keeps drowning. He drowns entirely in Kuroo, his personal devil. Kuroo smirks, looking at Akaashi`s attempts to gather himself. Akaashi leans closer and licks Kuroo`s upper lip. He leaves Kuroo without a kiss and mirrors his smirk.

Akaashi loves playing with Kuroo. Kuroo loves giving in sometimes… And Bokuto loves his fries that he eats with so much pleasure, although promised to save them for his bro.

Akaashi leaves to dance. Kuroo watches him with curiosity. Bokuto does that too, then carries a fry to Kuroo`s mouth.

“You are almost drooling,” Bokuto exaggerates with clear approval, while looking at Kuroo`s happy face.

“You saw it yourself,” Kuroo answers with undisguised pride, admiring dancing Akaashi, and bites the offered fry.

Akaashi dances as if there is no one else around. As if the one who looks at him is Kuroo. As if the dance is a foreplay for them. A part of the game.

The music is loud; the room is lit with string lights. Akaashi, however much he might wish, is not alone here after all. But he catches the rhythm of other people dancing. Akaashi moves with the music, giving into the mood, and rises his graceful hands above his head, slips his fingers up his body, cheekbone, lips, and neck. He rocks his hips, moves his shoulders. He is drunk with alcohol, with Kuroo and his shameless behavior, shared for both of them. Dancing people are nothing more than just viewers who asks for more. Akaashi lets himself go. He closes his eyes, opens his lips, and imagines how his body presses to Kuroo`s. Akaashi neither calls for Kuroo nor crooks his fingers and even doesn`t cast a glance in his direction. He moves, devotedly and tempting, and follows the music. Suddenly he feels someone hugs him, putting arms around his waist. Akaashi opens his eyes, afraid of seeing a wrong person. Lucky for him, it is indeed Kuroo. Akaashi relaxes.

“One day, that will bite you,” Kuroo whispers with a sly smile.

“Perhaps it will,” Akaashi agrees and mirrors his smile. “I`m sure you will rescue me.”

They dance; they have fun, play team games, and set fireworks at the street. Kuroo hugs Akaashi from behind, leaning into him carefully. Akaashi lights two Bengal sticks – one for him and one for Kuroo. He holds a burning magic stick as far as he can caring for flame sparks. He thinks that they, Kuroo and Akaashi, sparkle just like these sticks. With hungry passion, gently and tenderly.

The two of them are like an unbelievable union of mayhem and peace.

Their woozy threesome return home in the morning. Akaashi stands a little further away from Bokuto and Kuroo. He crosses his arms over his chest, trying to warm himself up. He rolls his eyes when he hears especially awful jokes.

Smiling, he muses upon a distant scene and thinks that the three of them are merely over twenty years and are still close friends. They haven`t changed much from the school time. Bokuto and Kuroo both are just grown-up children. Akaashi loves them in his own way and never leaves them behind.

“I want to go home,” Akaashi claims when he leaves all thoughts behind and wants attention to himself as well. Maybe, he should have also stamped his feet. “I`m cold!”

Kuroo and Bokuto exchange meaningful looks and winks, as if approving a plan without a single word, and run toward Akaashi, almost competing with each other. Kuroo immediately kisses Akaashi. Bokuto gives them both a big bear hug.

The three of them fall on each other and into a snow bank. They lie there, enjoying their mutual gentle feelings, and watch sunrise that never becomes lovelier than Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Flowers_in_the_Attic, for all the warm feelings and gentle smiles I got while reading this story.


End file.
